Train Ride
Once again, darkness has fallen upon the sky As you and me are sitting on a train traveling through the city At a beach far away, most of our day today had been spent Now I´m on a bench inside the train, next to my fox husband so sweet This is going to be one long train ride For it´ll be past midnight until we´re home We see city lights and Zootopian nightlife as our train passes by My seat is very close to the window, with my handsome fox holding me closely Just finished my latte and now listening to peaceful music from the speakers Half-asleep, I´m reclining against your soft and warm paws It always has been and always will be, my favorite place to rest One can see we´re more than friends when we do that I don´t know how much more I can thank you for helping me learn my lesson You´ve given me everything: warmth, love, respect, care and devotion To become soul mates, we were destined When we got together, this rabbit became a part of your world Looking back at those days, one can see the difference It was just waiting to come out, our spark of love Instead of just Carrots, you call me things like bun bun and long eared princess For you too, I have quite the long list of nicknames In your arms, I feel no hurry for our train to reach home Just being with you is more than a great way to pass the time Smiling at your wife, you too feel a bit sleepy You pet my calmly droopy ears, decorated by a flower you picked for me today They´re smiling at us too, the passengers around us Guess it warms their hearts as well to see something this amorous As I close my eyes, my darling fox kisses me on the forehead Nothing better than a nap with my Nick most beloved The sweetest dreams I have are always about you and me together only I´m sure you have similar ones too about your bunny lady From restaurants to concert halls and theaters You and me love spending nights at the city´s most romantic places While I sleep, I can feel you caressing my smooth face I´m engulfed by a blissful feeling only you can give As the train finally arrives in its destination, you wake me up A moment like this makes for a nice finale to our train trip In your arms, you carry your rabbit wife home I love it every time you do that to me Whether duty, holiday or just a simple trip like this Every journey is worth sharing with you, no matter what it is No place is strange or unfamiliar to us, we know the city by heart Our life goes on together, nothing can tear us apart I feel lucky to have a husband so sweet and romantic I´ll never be lonely when you´re with me, my Nick Finally, it´s off to bed we go as we have reached home Feels good to be there after such a long train ride. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV